Arendelle Is Screwed
by Akriloth2160
Summary: A one-year-later sequel to Disney's "Frozen", where Elsa discovers the bizarre reality about her past, and Olaf nearly ends the world. If you were wondering how the story would continue after the end of the movie, this probably wasn't what you were thinking. (I changed the title from the original showing of the story on my Deviantart, to avoid breaching any guidelines of this site)
1. I Guess She's Finally Up

"Anna, wait! If you'll just forgive me, I promise I'll-"

"No, Hans. You nearly had me killed TWICE! I'm not forgiving you, so you're just going to have to sit there and TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

"Please stop kicking me in the- **_AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!_**"

"Now, for a bit more variety. Olaf! Fetch me the pear of anguish"

"Oh, heavens, no! Anything but that! _Nooooooo..._"

Princess Anna lay in bed, wrapped up in the most wonderful dream she had ever had in a long time. She knew it would eventually all be over, having felt the morning sun rising.

"Boy, that sky sure is awake, eh Anna?", cooed a familiar voice. Anna snapped back to reality and opened her eyes slowly. Elsa was leaning over her, an almost mischievous smile on her face. "Good morning!"

"Elsa, why'd you have to wake me from my dreaming?", Anna slurred, halfway through yawning.

"What were you dreaming about?", queried Elsa.

"Oh, I dunno", sighed Anna. "Something about me in a dungeon, and Hans was locked up in there".

"Right", mumbled Elsa, unwilling to hear any further details.

"...and I remember I spent what felt like a whole hour endlessly kicking him in the-"

"_Anna!_", snapped Elsa, before awkwardly returning back to her calm demeanour. "I'm sure it was very pleasant for you, but let's just try and focus on getting ready here".

"What for?"

"For the anniversary of my coronation, silly!"

"Has it really been that long?", yawned Anna, hardly invested in the conversation.

"Well, yes. Come on, you need to be there when I put in an appearance", said Elsa, leaving the room, contemptibly ignoring Anna's still-drooped eyelids and comically-untidy hair.

"Will do!", mumbled Anna before immediately collapsing back into a deep sleep.

A quick peek back into the room was enough to make Elsa roll her eyes with cheerful contempt, her sister having _still_ failed to grasp a basic sleep cycle. Closing the door, she walked to the room next door and quietly whispered, "Olaf! It's happening again!"

A certain short, stumpy snowman with a prominent overbite waddled out of the doorway. "ELSA!", chirped Olaf with a near lack of indoor voice, "You'll never believe this dream I've just had! You see, that guy Hans was-"

"Olaf, ssshh! Anna's sleeping"

"Oh, right. Soooo...what do you want me here for?"

"Well, that's kind of the problem. See, I need her up for the ceremony today, and I'm kind of occupied right now, so could you think of something?"

"Ohhhh, I get it! I'll see what I can do!", whispered Olaf, sneaking towards Anna's door.

"Oh, and Olaf?"

"Yeeeeeeesssss?"

"Just...try not to overdo it, this time?"

"I'll...try..."

Wandering into Anna's room with his snowy footsteps barely audible to even the most wide-awake person, Olaf walked over to the window, gently pushed it open and whispered, "Hey, Sven! I've got a job for you!"

* * *

Walking past the feast the cooks had prepared for the occasion, Elsa was rather surprised that Anna would still be this nocturnal about the occasion. There _was_, after all, more chocolate on display than any one of the cooks knew what to do with, on Anna's request, no less. Looking over to her right, Elsa caught a glimpse of a tall, well-built, white-haired man dragging a gigantic ice sculpture into the room. It was Kristoff, the royally-appointed ice deliveryman, putting on a spectacularly-extravagant variation on what he was known to do best. But one thought suddenly struck Elsa as she gazed up at the chunk of ice shaped and sized like a swan.

"Where on earth is Sven?", Elsa thought out loud, mere moments before suddenly realising that was a terrible way for even a royal to greet someone working under them.

"I'm not entirely sure", grunted Kristoff, clearly too wrapped up in dragging the sculpture near the banquet table to notice Elsa's unintentionally-uncouth introduction. "He wasn't around when I woke up, so I thought I'd just introduce this guy to you personally", he said, gesturing towards the swan.

"It looks...", Elsa began, pausing momentarily as she noticed the swan's beak seemed slightly further down its neck than one would expect. "...interesting!", she finally finished. "But why go to all that trouble?"

"Well...", started Kristoff, helping three other chefs hoist the sculpture onto the pedestal it was intended for, "Creating ice sculptures with your powers is fine and all, but I just felt it'd be a bit more special if I had a go at carving one out myself just to give it that extra-rewarding touch".

"Ah, I...", Elsa started again, this time distracted by how the swan's wings made the statue tilt slightly at a subtly comical angle. "...think I understand."

"It's the least I could do", sighed Kristoff, clearly out of breath. "I just wish Sven could help take most of the load off. Where's Anna, by the way? I thought she'd be down by now."

"You'd be surprised", chuckled Elsa, walking Kristoff down a nearby corridor. "Trust me, this isn't the first time something like this has happened".

"You serious? What does she even get up to that makes herself this tired?"

"Honestly, I think she's just forgetful of when these big events are coming up, so she just treats every night like it's any other night before any other day."

Elsa sat down with Kristoff on a stone bench in a quieter part of the palace garden.

"I get that, I get that", said Kristoff, stretching his legs, "But the first anniversary of your coronation? You'd think she'd actually care about that!"

"It's fine", Elsa said cheerfully, "She'll be up eventually. I've had Olaf take care of it."

"Wait, Olaf?" said Kristoff in a worried tone. "After what happened last time you-"

"I know, I know, Olaf's way with song lyrics aren't what I'd call...couth, but I'm sure he's learned his lesson, and Anna will be up and about before you can say-"

"AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!", came a shrill shriek from a window above. "Dear God, it's EVERYWHERE!"

There was a momentary awkward pause.

"Heh", smirked Elsa, desperately trying to find the humour in the situation, "I guess she's finally up!"


	2. You Are Not Alone

As Anna awkwardly tapped her champagne glass with her index finger while glancing around the hall for something to focus on, she found herself lost in the constant droning murmur of the banquet. This should have been the reason to sit through all that tedious business with the speeches Elsa had to go through, but being sat so close to a person with as much figurative and literal power as her sister _still_ felt intimidating even a year down the line.

"Hey, Anna?" Elsa said, snapping Anna out of her trance.

"Yes, Elsa?" was what Anna would have said, had she remembered to finish her mouthful of fudge cake before instinctively turning towards her sister, her mouth still hanging slightly open. For a brief moment, she wondered why Elsa was covering her mouth, softly giggling at her, before realising she had said something along the lines of, "Yeahf Elha?", leaving a faint assortment of crumbs on her ballgown in the process.

"You...you ever wondered something?", Elsa began, still trying to hold back her chuckling as Anna desperately chewed her mouthful of fudge cake, eager to get it down her before she had to continue the conversation.

"Wondered what?", asked Anna.

"Well, I've kept this under for so long, because I never thought it'd lead to anything good, but haven't you ever wondered why I seem to be the only one in this family with these...you know, powers?", Elsa continued, conjuring an ice cube from nowhere and delicately placing it in her drink.

"I dunno", said Anna, shrugging more cake crumbs onto the floor. "It never really came to mind for me. I just had too much fun all those years ago to really be jealous".

"But don't you think it's a family thing? Or is there something neither of us were told?" Elsa mumbled, halfway towards bringing her drink up to her lips.

"Pfft, I probably didn't even get even half the things you were told", sighed Anna, immediately reminded of what happened exactly a year ago. "Why'd you ask?"

"I'm just surprised no-one brought it up", said Elsa. "It seems a bit weird, that's all."

"We just live weird lives, even for royals", said Anna. "I mean, I'm not sure what kind of royal has a pile of reindeer crap dumped on their bed as a wakeup call, but it sure can't be a particularly sane one".

"_That's_ what Olaf was up to?! When I find that icy little bastard, I'll-", Elsa began to think to herself, lifting a sliver of roasted hog meat to her mouth.

"You've-", began Anna, breaking her conversational eye contact. "You've got some gravy on your face".

"I'm sorry?"

"Here, I'll get that". Anna picked up her serviette and cleaned the drop of gravy off of Elsa's cheek, hoping Elsa didn't notice how strangely slowly she was doing so.

"I...I need to be excused", Elsa said, surreptitiously walking towards the women's toilets.

"I think I saw her blush!", Anna softly squealed to herself, shovelling another mouthful of fudge cake into her maw.

* * *

Elsa gazed at herself in the mirror, completely confused. Why on earth did Anna go over that gravy stain on my face so weirdly slowly? I don't even think she got most of it off – I can still see the smear in the mirror. She picked up a nearby towel and wiped the rest of the gravy mark off, covering up the sudden imperfection with hastily-applied makeup as she continued thinking to herself. It didn't feel too bad...but surely it can't be...no...no, that's just wrong! How can she have those kinds of feelings for me if we're both-

Elsa's train of thought ground to a halt when she noticed something in the fog she had breathed onto the mirror. A message.

**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

**MOUNTAINSIDE**

**MIDNIGHT**

**TONIGHT**

It was unmistakable – tiny letters scrawled in the patch of fog. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes.

Suddenly, Elsa heard the sound of a nearby grate falling open. Glancing over, she noticed that Olaf had tumbled out in individual pieces.

"Elsa! I'm so sorry!", Olaf said as he swiftly reassembled himself. "I was just keeping an eye on you – you seemed kind of down!"

Elsa started thinking to herself again. Firstly he wakes up Anna in one of the last ways I was expecting, and now he's barged into the women's bathroom?! That irritating, carrot-nosed little-

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine, I've just...", Elsa started, looking back to see the fog patch had gone. "...I'm just fixing myself up a bit. Stressful morning, that's all."

"Ohhh, I see.", said Olaf. "Shall I work my way out of here through the vent?"

"Uh...yeah, I wouldn't want people getting the impression that-"

"Ok, I get it, now. Faaaaarewell!", Olaf said, climbing back up into the air vent with no regard for inconspicuousness.

As Elsa worked her way back to the table, the message still echoed in her mind. Who is it that wants to see me on the mountainside tonight? And was that message even meant for me? No, how could it have been? Just about anyone could've seen it...right?


	3. That Falling Star

"Up the mountain again?!", said Kristoff in complete bewilderment. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Well...", mumbled Elsa, rooting desperately for a better excuse than, 'because some writing on a bathroom mirror told me so'. "I fell kind of nostalgic for that old ice palace I made about a year ago. I think I'll go back up there and maybe see if Marshmallow is still somewhere there".

"Whoa, whoa, Marshmallow?! Noooo, no, no, no, no, no. No way, not him again. He nearly had me and Anna killed last time we met"

"Yeah, but that was when he was under _my_ jurisdiction. I think he might be a changed snowman."

"Fine", groaned Kristoff. "But it's gonna cost you"

"Excuse me?"

"All the carrots have been used up for this banquet, and Sven can't exactly get by on other vegetables."

"Go on..."

"So, I say we only go if Sven can have Olaf's nose if he gets hungry on the way".

"Deal", Elsa blurted out without a second thought. She feared she might miss something crucially-important if she didn't discover the meaning of the message, and if it meant Olaf got harmed in some way after considering reindeer dung a typical morning greeting, then so be it.

* * *

"Really, Anna? And what exactly is a 'pear of anguish'?"

"Well, Olaf, it's a small metal mechanical device, which you slowly insert into someone's-"

"Anna!", Elsa swiftly interrupted, hoping she would never know the end of that sentence. "I see you found Olaf!"

"Yep", chirped Anna, nudging Olaf forward with encouragement.

"By the way, Anna?", asked Elsa, leaning close to whisper in Anna's ear.

"Uh, why are we whispering?"

"You wanna come with?", Elsa continued, knowing that what she was about to say would sound completely insane. "See, I'm actually going to an open part of the mountain based on this message I saw earlier today, which also said, 'you are not alone', and I'm a little scared as to what might happen. You're the best person I know in the world, so if it is something dangerous, I just want you by my side if it gets really scary"

"Oh, ok. I'll try and keep it quiet", Anna whispered back.

"Hey, Kristoff!", Elsa yelled, "Make more room on the sled – Anna's coming too".

"Yeah, sure.", Kristoff said, knowing that the two were inseparable enough to want to share the apparent nostalgia.

* * *

As Sven dashed through the snow higher up the mountain with his tongue flapping backwards at the sheer speed, the dense forest cleared outwards, revealing the peak of the mountain, glistening white in the colder air. On the side of the mountain was the unmistakable glint of the moonlight through an ornate ice palace, the very same one that Elsa magically-conjured herself exactly a year ago. Memories started returning to both sisters, for better and for worse.

"We'll make camp here", Kristoff said, stopping the sled in a clearing within view of the mountain. "By the way, who do we have taking care of all the guests at the castle?", he added, grabbing firewood off of the back of the sled, while making sure Olaf hadn't left his arms in there again.

"What do you think those servants get paid for?", replied Anna, nearing a smirk.

"Ah, I see now", continued Kristoff. "But it still doesn't seem right for the big part of this celebration to suddenly go into nostalgic seclusion away from the celebration".

"Sound familiar?" cooed Anna, leaning towards Elsa in a mocking manner.

"This...this is different!", Elsa chuckled, "I haven't accidentally frozen the fjord up, for one thing!"

"Exactly, and all the snow is up on that sensible part of the mountain!", said Olaf, still getting used to the particular thickness of snow on that particular part of the ground.

"Hey, Olaf, could you give me a hand here? I have a feeling I might need to complain to Oaken if this tent doesn't work as well as he claims it does", grunted Kristoff as he desperately tried to get the right balance of fabric and branch supports necessary to put up a worryingly flimsy-looking tent.

"Uhh...what's a tent?" Olaf said, to Kristoff's frustration.

"Ahem", Elsa casually coughed, before flicking her wrists in a delicate manner at an empty patch of ground. With a noticeable _THWUMP_, a sizeable portion of snow quickly coalesced into a homely-looking snow-hut. "After you", Elsa said to Anna.

"You've still got it!", Anna giggled, as she walked through the icy doorway, with Kristoff following, carrying the firewood with a frustrated look on his face, audibly muttering to himself about putting Oaken out of business through a complex process involving legal proceedings.

* * *

It was only after half a mug of cocoa that Kristoff completely reversed his grumpy demeanour, going by how he was now slumped against Sven in a deep, pleasant sleep. Anna lay nearby in a sleeping bag, at a reasonable distance from the slowly dying fire. Elsa could see all this plainly, having remained awake for what must have felt like an hour, maybe longer. Looking around the clear night sky, Elsa wondered, "Have I really just been duped into coming out here for nothing? I seriously trusted the word of some writing I saw on a mirror? What's wrong with me?". Her thoughts were suddenly overwritten as she suddenly thought, "Why's that star growing bigger and brighter? And why is there smoke coming off of it?".

Her questions were answered in mere moments when the very same "star" hurtled overhead and crashed into the side of the mountain, bringing with it a thunderous rumbling like she had never heard before.

"Avalanche…", was all Elsa managed to utter as she noticed the displaced snow hurtling down the mountainside. "Avalanche!", she yelled in panic, shaking everyone awake. "We have to go! Something's just hit the mountain and dislodged all this snow!"

Kristoff, who Elsa already knew as the kind of person to be in this waking mood with or without avalanches, forced himself awake, muttering to himself, "I always knew this was a bad idea, but noooooo…reminiscing for the old times HAD to be more important than the risk of the entire mountain dumping it's baggage on us!"

"Wait…", said Anna, "Where's Olaf?"

"I thought he was in here with us!", said Kristoff, piling everything back onto the sled while Sven unhelpfully darted around in panic.

"Oh, no…", murmured Elsa, instinctively running out into the open, her eyes darting around the landscape in the hope of at least glimpsing anything that even slightly resembled a carrot. "Olaf!", Elsa yelled into the growing blizzard, so blinded by panic that she didn't notice how far she had wandered away from the others.

The snow was starting to give way underneath her feet, making it much harder to move. In fact, Elsa was pretty convinced that she was very nearly stuck. Desperately tugging at her boots, she stumbled and collapsed to the ground, trying to work her way back to the sled. How could she be this easily distracted by concern for one friend? She turned back to the mountain, the yelling of Anna and Kristoff drowned out by the roar of the incoming avalanche, and noticed that the gigantic wall of snow was a lot closer than she thought. She only managed a guttural, "Fuuuuuuu-", before getting completely buried under the heavy white powder she just glanced at.

* * *

"…uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuOlaf?", Elsa mumbled, as she felt a twig poking at her face from what must have been above her.

"Elsa! I've found you!", came a muffled voice. Yes, it was unmistakably him.

Olaf pulled the upper layer of snow aside and dragged Elsa out by the arm. "Wow…", said Olaf, noticing Elsa's uncharacteristically-untidy hair. "You look...never mind. Guess what I've just found?"

"Olaf, why did you have to run off like that?", Elsa interrupted. I could have died looking for you, and now Anna and Kristoff don't know if I'm even still alive!"

"We'll just work our way back down the mountain, and everything'll be alright, though!", chirped Olaf, "I mean, we AREN'T dead, see?"

"True…", moaned Elsa, before looking up at the mountain. "Why did you run off anyway?"

"It was something in the sky…", began Olaf, "I don't know what it was, but there was something strange about it, something telling me that this was a night that we were predetermined to turn up to".

"So that's why…", Elsa thought to herself. It was all starting to fall into place. "But what do you think that falling star was?"

"Ooh, maybe something magical will happen if we grab it and take it back to the palace!", said Olaf, suddenly even giddier with excitement. "Race you there!", he said right before dashing off towards the smoking dent in the side of the mountain.

"Olaf, wait!", said Elsa, stumbling through the thick snow as best as she could, before finally stopping in front of the strangest-looking object imaginable.

She had always seen stars as tiny points of light, but this star appeared to be a giant silvery lump of metal about a third the size of the castle, with a long, cylindrical shape. Markings of some sort were written on the side, but these were different to the runic alphabet Elsa had been taught as a child. Elsa joined Olaf in staring in silent disbelief at the object before being startled out of her trance by a loud clank, followed by a hiss. Part of the side of the object came loose and fell to the ground, revealing a doorway. Standing in this doorway was a strange man, dressed in what seemed to be a ceremonial robe, similar to what people wore for the coronation.

Elsa only had enough time to take all of this in before she was startled again when the figure finally spoke.

"Thank goodness you actually showed up, mighty and honourable Elsa."


	4. Origins, Complications and Tea

"Well, that's just perfect!", yelled Kristoff, hauling a bundle of assorted supplies out of the snow and onto the sled. "How're you expecting to break this to everyone? You can't just keep this covered up forever!"

"Don't look at me!", Anna retorted, "I was just tagging along! Last time she disappeared like this, I at least knew where to find her, so I actually _was_ able to do something about it!"

"Well, at _some_ point the word'll get out and people will be panicking in no time at all! I don't plan on getting caught up in the second-largest state of anarchy in Arendelle's history!"

"Ok, ok…keep calm…I'll work this out", Anna replied, scrambling desperately in her mind for some kind of solution. "I can make up something about Elsa wishing to revisit the mountains and hope that she'll be back soon."

"'Hope'? Hope?! The one plan you come up with hinges on just assuming that Elsa'll come back at some point? What if she _did _die?"

"I…she's someone who's able to fashion together an entire palace out of ice using only her mind. I know she's able to fend for herself!"

"Ok…ok. We'll see how this whole thing goes and hope you're right. But we're in _so_ much trouble if you're not…"

* * *

"Wait, you two know each other?", blubbered Olaf, his vision darting back and forth between Elsa and the strange man in the cylinder.

"Elsa, surely you know of your heritage?", said the man.

"I….I was born into royalty as far as I can remember", mumbled Elsa.

"You're obviously remembering wrong, then. Come on inside. We've a lot to talk about.", replied the man, making his way back through the doorway. Olaf followed gleefully, in stark contrast to Elsa's uneasy pace.

The sight that greeted both Elsa and Olaf as they passed through the doorway was quite unlike anything they had ever seen before. A long line of lights and switches adorned the wall of the cylinder, with a prominent humming noise in the air. In what must have been the centre of it all lay a giant plinth, with a glowing red gemstone floating above it. Olaf wandered around with an expression of gleeful awe on his face, again in contrast to Elsa's more stunned look. She was almost hypnotized by the glow, the lines, the contours of this beautiful gemstone, until suddenly…

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you", came a voice immediately from Elsa's left. Elsa turned in the direction of the voice, noticing the man was standing next to her, holding a tall white cup of what looked like tea. "If that goes even slightly off of its designated position, it'll take a long time for my ship to recover from the crash".

"Ship? Crash? Sorry, I…I don't even know your name."

"Ah…beg your pardon. Stefan Tarche."

"Hi, Starch!", chirped Olaf, still distracted by more of the lights on the wall.

"No…I'm…not so keen on that name….", Stefan interrupted, holding back an air of sternness in his voice. "Tea?"

"Thanks…", Elsa replied uneasily, taking the cup from Stefan. "But what is it you're wanting to tell me?"

"Please, sit", Stefan replied, gesturing to a nearby set of chairs. "Have you ever not stopped to think why you, in a family of completely ordinary people, just so happened to be the only one born with your…gift?"

"I thought that was just something that happened naturally, like hair colour."

"That's what you thought. But what if I were to tell you that you were the last incarnation of a genetically-inherited entity from a world across the stars, famed for bringing entire nations to their knees in reverence?"

"I'd say that sounds like the dumbest idea since the myth of Heracles!", said Olaf, rummaging through the crate in the hopes that there would be biscuits. "I mean, what's next? Some girl in a far-off land hangs out with a raccoon and seeks advice from a talking tree?"

There was a brief pause as Stefan held a look of both bewilderment and contempt on his face.

"Well, that's exactly what happens. On the world I come from, the rebirth of this entity is heralded with a blizzard large enough to cut through mountains, and the child is kept safe until they are old enough to be made the worldly leader underneath their icy grasp."

"You mean there was a place I could have actually belonged instead of here?" Elsa replied.

"Well, you could have, had you not been exiled at the moment of your birth. See, for all the time the entity was gone, a number of former servants tried competing for leadership themselves, and got rather…power-hungry, to say the least. At the moment the signs started showing, they endeavoured to have you off of this planet for good, so that this system of leadership could not continue. As far as we knew, only one incarnation of this power could exist at a time."

"So, you travelled all the way across the stars just to tell me that my family's not even my own?!" Elsa said, growing restless at this sudden news.

"Well, more than that. See, as the fighting continues, civilization is starting to collapse on my world, so I looked far and wide for any trace of this power, and something on the mountain happened to come to my attention. I remember a vision of icy minarets and…singing."

"Oh…that…", murmured Elsa to herself.

"And now", Stefan continued, "I need some time to get my ship repaired so that I can take you home and sort this whole mess out like we always have."

"What?! No! I…", Elsa began.

"I understand, I understand. It'll take a while to separate ties with those you've grown attached to here. But once it's all over, you can have all the power and authority you can ask for, and no-one will be able to judge you for your…gift."

"But I've resolved that problem! The people love me for what I do here!"

"Sssh, it's alright. I can handle all the introductions and complications-"

"I will be going nowhere!", Elsa snapped, standing up, throwing her cup to the side, splashing tea dangerously close to the plinth where the gemstone lay.

"Elsa, please…you're the last hope for an entire race lying in a state of anarchy! It'll all be over for them if you'll just agree to come with me once I've repaired my-", Stefan started, before the lights suddenly started clicking out, and the humming noise slowed to silence.

"What? I…who-", Stefan spluttered in confusion, before turning to the plinth, noticing a certain snowman with the gemstone in his mouth. "No…no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no…"

"Oh, hhhorry!" Olaf said through a mouthful of gemstone, before swallowing it whole, causing the horrified look on Stefan's face to grow substantially. "I wasn't sure if there was any food on this thing!"

"You…_bastard_.", Stefan hissed, escalating to a high-pitched screech. "You utterly incompetent, maniacal _bastard_! Do you not realise that you've doomed us all?"

"Nope.", belched Olaf, a smile still on his face. "It was getting boring here anyway."

"Oh, my days, I am going to cut that core out of you with the absolute sharpest of all my-", Stefan began, before clutching his chest and collapsing. Elsa stood in shocked silence, until…

"Olaf, I think we should be going. The others might need us."

"Whatever you say, your highness!", Olaf replied, smugly following Elsa out of the door. "That guy was just a bit too creepy, if you ask me".

* * *

"I think we should seriously be going back right about now, Anna!"

"In a minute, Kristoff. I'm still confident that she'll…hey, I think that's her! Elsa! ELSA!"


End file.
